


Not Your Time

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Kidnapping/Capture, Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Hamilton thinks being chased by red coats is bad enough sometimes, but it’s worse when Washington is with him. But he will keep Washington safe no matter what.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 3  
> My way of the highway | manhandled, forced to their knees, held at gunpoint

Alexander quickly glanced behind him to check and see how close they are. Which turns out to be a mistake as a shot rings out through the trees and his horse falls heavily to the ground. Alexander quickly rolls out of the way and then hears another shot and sees Washington doing the same beside him. Alexander runs over to Washington to help him up quickly. 

“Sir, if you run that way into the woods quickly you should be able to get to safety. I should be able to hold them off for a minute.” Hamilton says urgently pushing him in backwards.

“No! I’m not just going to leave you to die! Have you learned nothing, we are in this together! Come on now, we need to run.” Washington barks before pulling Hamilton with him as he starts to run. 

Any protests Hamilton had coming die away when he sees them coming. George and Alexander sprint into the trees and take cover so as not to be seen. George quickly looks around the tree they had taken cover behind to see that the Redcoats had kept riding past, they both breath out a sigh of relief. 

Alexander creeps out from behind the tree with George following and they both start to quietly make their way back to safety. They are making their way along when a shout through the woods breaks the quiet and then the stomping of horses hooves comes through the trees. 

Neither man could hide fast enough that time. 

Washington is holding onto Hamilton’s shoulder and keeping him back as he tries to place himself in front of him. A stern look from Washington causes a slight hesitation and then the struggle renews. The men in red coats on their horses had quickly surrounded the two men on the ground and pointed their guns at them.

“Kneel down now and throw away your guns!” A voice shouts out from the sea of red. 

Washington and Hamilton glance at each other quickly before starting to comply, tossing away their pistols and getting down on the ground. Though not fast enough for one of the red coats because he had gotten down from his horse and kicked at the back of Alexander’s leg causing him to drop to the ground. 

Hamiltons head quickly shoots up and he glares at the man starting to rise until Washington puts a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. Hamilton huffs and glares down at the ground keeping his arms up.

“Well look at Washington’s obedient little dog,” one of the men shouts and another couple make whimpering noises while laughing. 

Two men come up with rope and tie their hands in front of them before handing the ropes to two men sitting up on horses. 

“Let’s get moving,” one of the men snaps as he yanks on Hamilton’s rope sending him stumbling forward before all the men start walking and riding again.

They only walk for about five minutes before a shot rings through the woods throwing the man holding Hamiltons rope off of his horse and to the ground dead. 

They are quickly swarmed by blue coats and there’s shouting and fighting and- 

Alexander shakes his head to get himself back into focus. He needs to get Washington to safety so he ignores the fighting all around him and sprints over to Washington while grabbing a knife off the ground and making short work of the rope binding his hands. 

When he gets to Washington, Hamilton quickly cuts away at the rope. Just as the rope falls from Washington’s hands and Alexander starts to pull him to the outskirts of the battle while making sure to keep himself between Washington and the fighting, another shot rings out through the woods.

Alexander feels the blow to his stomach and feels confused for a second before the pain hits him and he drops to his knees with a gasp. Washington shouts and grabs onto him, proceeding to half drag half carry Hamilton out of the fighting and to a safe spot behind some trees. George carefully lays him down before tearing the bloodstained shirt to the side. 

Alexander gasps at the spike of pain the motion brings before coughing, blood spurting up from his mouth. 

“No,” George gasps rolling Alexander onto his side where he proceeds to cough up more blood. “You don’t get to die here! You don’t get to die now, it is not your time!” George quickly presses his hands down onto the profusely bleeding wound. 

“I need you still, your not done yet! You hear me son!” George shouts trying to keep Alexander awake even while his eyelids flutter closed.

Alexander opens his his eyes and mouth and lets out a cough and a gurgle before closing his mouth. George leans down closer to try and hear what Alexander is trying to say. “What?”

“D-don’ call me s-son.” Alexander gasps out haltingly with a small smile before his eyes roll into the back of his head and his body goes limp.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Hamilton fic, I couldn’t wait to write it! If you want, let me know what you thought in the comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
